


365 Musical Love Stories.

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: I'm Setting up  a writing challenged for myself. Im going to write one oneshot a day based of a song. If you have a ship and a song send them my way and you'll get a oneshot.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

I'm Setting up a writing challenged for myself. I'm going to write one one-shot a day based on a song. If you have a ship and a song send them my way and you'll get a one-shot. You can do this via comments or my Tumblr. which is alextheomega442 


	2. Sorry

Sorry i just hit a mental health wall and shattered. For those waiting for a chapter I'm so sorry I'll get to it when I'm not feeling so shitty. Im so so sorry for this inconvenience. I will make it up with longer more flush chapter but so far i wont be writing unless I'm just writing through my episode. This story is on hold till further notice again i am so sorry


	5. Im Sorry

I'm deeply sorry for this. To all those awaiting stories for or to read. I will be deleting this shortly. This was a project i thought i could handle but i simply cant. I may turn the requests into their own oneshots later but for now this is not open and i will be deleting this failure.


End file.
